


Halloween Treats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Lots and lots of Halloween candy for your king. Yes. Yes. Yes. Lots and lots of candy,'' the Sewer King said to children.





	Halloween Treats

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''Lots and lots of Halloween candy for your king. Yes. Yes. Yes. Lots and lots of candy,'' the Sewer King said to children. He viewed them approaching him and dropping candy near his boots. 

The Sewer King devoured every bit of candy. He winced after his stomach began to ache.

 

THE END


End file.
